


蝉鸣

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 第一篇V洛(*/ω＼*)
Relationships: Virgil van Dijk/Dejan Lovren
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

蝉鸣 1

一不小心就熬了夜，洛夫伦睡到快十一点才起，这还得感谢他那个小师弟阿诺德给他打了个电话。  
“不要测试起来就浑然忘我啊，教授又没给死线。”一向勤勉的阿诺德这么劝他，倒让还躺在床上的洛夫伦有些不好意思告诉他，他昨晚熬夜除了测试，回来还玩了一个多小时的刺客信条，“会猝死的！”  
挂着黑眼圈，下了床神情还有些恍惚的洛夫伦嘟囔着几句“吃完饭去实验室找你”，就把手机扔到一旁钻进了浴室。  
偶尔缺乏自制的结果就是计划被打乱。洛夫伦先淋了一头水让自己完全清醒，接着开始检索和调整原定的计划。  
中午估计还能再趴个二十分钟，然后就得把时间都用在修改立项报告上，运气好的话，晚上九点以后他能趁着凉快点叫上几个同学去踢场野球。  
他要用充实来对抗这个本应该抽出时间用来度假的暑假。失恋的男人都是这么过来的。  
洗掉熬夜的疲惫，伸手去够浴巾扑了个空，洛夫伦才发现自己又只能滴着一身水回房间。这个月第三次还是第四次来着？  
也幸好放暑假前他原来的学生公寓舍友搬了出去，而新的申请人还迟迟没有入住，否则他可能会被当成某个天体运动的支持者，更糟糕的是，直接被当成一个暴露狂。  
但这种幸好的错觉在他这次穿过公寓的小厨房准备回房间时被打破了。  
谁他妈来告诉他，他的公寓厨房里站着一个比自己还高的黑壮男人，正面无表情地上下打量着自己——的裸体！  
他知道贪图便宜住旧学生公寓可能会遇到被闯空门的情况，但他可不想知道在裸体遇到闯空门的罪犯的情况下到底谁比较尴尬。看那家伙的样子，洛夫伦飞快地想着，他是不是眼角有颗泪滴纹身？这意味着杀过几个人来着？给他二十磅他会走吗？说自己是近视什么都没看清好了。  
对方盯着他瞧了一会儿，在这种双方沉默的氛围中抬起了右手。  
这以后洛夫伦非常感谢自己当时虽然反应灵敏但没有立马躲到厨房的料理台下面，否则他的新舍友范戴克可能会拿这件事笑到他毕业。  
“没有人告诉我有新人搬进来！”洛夫伦在跟留学生萨拉赫吃饭的时候吐槽，他们不是一个专业的，但是常常一起去踢野球，还是研究生队的队友。  
“我跟你说了，”先吃完的阿诺德有些委屈地解释，“但是你都没听我在电话里说完。公里管理员好几天都说没见到你。”  
“那快告诉我他跟我们不是一个老板，对吗，不是尤尔根？”  
“他是确定保研的，放假前就来过我们实验室好几次了。”阿诺德继续陈述着事实。  
“所以他只是看到你光着，有什么所谓？”萨拉赫耸耸肩，“说的你不用立式马桶一样。”  
是个男人上厕所的时候旁边有个人也会随意扫那么一眼吧。  
浑身滴水的洛夫伦的确如他所愿当时没有丢人地躲到料理台下，但他还是在没看清范戴克亮出的其实是右手里的钥匙时，说出了“我给你二十磅”。  
他从来不知道原来老旧的学生公寓能那么安静。  
一时间，踩在木地板上乱七八糟的脚步声，不隔音的墙壁另一端传来的击打沙袋声，以及老旧水管内部循环的撞击声，突然被窗外的蝉鸣和钥匙的轻微撞击声过滤。  
而范戴克只是面无表情地微微挑眉，“师兄是想收买我别说出去吗？”


	2. 2

蝉鸣2

如计划般地顺利趴了二十多分钟，洛夫伦认命地关掉闹铃，洗了把脸开始检查和修改这份立项报告。这个他负责的本科生项目组里目前有阿诺德和罗伯逊，比起同届的学生来说已经年轻得可怕，更让洛夫伦莫名有种自己已经被拍在沙滩上的错觉。  
只是他没想到把自己拍在沙滩上的人又多了一个。  
“你说那个之前来实验室的，”他还记得萨拉跟他们说，“确定保研？”  
“他才大三。”阿诺德解释。  
“看起来蛮成熟的嘛，”萨拉故意说，“比带你们的德扬看起来靠谱。”  
正在吃着东西的洛夫伦不方便说话，只好抬头瞪了萨拉一眼，也只能换来对方哄骗性质的安抚一笑。  
“你在干嘛？”阿诺德立马好心地转移话题。  
“我在用谷歌学术搜索查他的年龄。”萨拉不以为然地挥挥手机。  
虽然在心里吐槽萨拉的八卦，洛夫伦也大概知道了一些范戴克的情况。  
包括学术上的。  
这也就是为什么现在他就坐在洛夫伦的身边——近的洛夫伦都能闻到对方跟自己身上一样的沐浴露味儿——在帮他核验数据。  
“我能不能借用一下你的沐浴露？”有关二十磅尴尬的之后，洛夫伦同手同脚走回自己的房间穿好衣服以后，他的房门被新的舍友敲开了。  
“可以，”洛夫伦看着他准备去冲凉而赤、裸的上身，联想到刚刚自己的遭遇，有些不自在，于是又补充说，“只是一个意外，你知道，就刚才，我忘了拿……总之，这不是一间天体宿舍。”  
“意外，”范戴克点点头，“我理解。”  
“那就好，”洛夫伦心里长舒一口气，接着又补充道，“有点尴尬，抱歉。”  
“那师兄晚上一起踢完球请我喝点东西好了。”  
当时洛夫伦的想法是，这比二十磅划算很多。  
他让范戴克别老叫自己师兄，叫德扬就行。  
所以就有了这样的情况：  
在实验室，“德扬，我觉得这里应该再补充一点东西来证明……”  
在尤尔根那儿，“我和德扬很多想法一致。”  
在食堂，“德扬你要吃土豆炖牛肉吗？”  
在球场，“没事，我在德扬身后补位呢。”  
“这是舍友加持吗？”晚上刚回来的罗伯逊惊讶地问阿诺德，“你有没有觉得德扬今天踢得不错？”  
“他们突然就很熟了，”阿诺德也一脸茫然，“之前德扬根本就不认识维吉尔。”  
“这就是关系好嘛，”今天梅开二度的萨拉刚好走过来，“不觉得他们有点像哼豆和亚当吗？”  
罗伯逊和阿诺德同时侧过头看着那两位勾肩搭背越走越远的师兄。  
把湿掉的球衣换下来的洛夫伦整理好背包，回头就看到范戴克正玩着手机站在不远的地方等自己。  
“想去哪儿喝？”洛夫伦出于一种维护年长者体面的幼稚心态，故意显示出一副夜店咖的模样。  
结果范戴克只是带他找了一间Costa。  
酷乐冰的奶油和凉爽的甜味让洛夫伦立马显露原型，倒是范戴克，喝着无酒精的莫吉托冷萃还很有那么一点样子。  
“怎么想来做这个方向？”洛夫伦挖着奶油，“我听说其他教授也想要你，比如那个西班牙人之类的。”  
“我听说德扬原来也是保研？”范戴克反问。  
“对，”洛夫伦点点头，“我是没什么计划的那种人，觉得合适就来了。不过整个实验室的环境你也看到了，老板人不错，能把人带出来，经费也充足，你不会后悔的。”  
“你带过我的实验课。”范戴克的手指敲了敲玻璃杯。  
“是吗？”洛夫伦模模糊糊想起有段时间他是顶替师兄——就是他的前舍友，去当了几回实验室助教，“我希望我表现的还好。”  
说着，他有些热切地看向范戴克，的确，他喜欢带人做实验的感觉，如果可以留校任教他希望被肯定。  
但范戴克真实的想法也许不能让他满意。因为在那个时候，那短短的四十五分钟时间里，范戴克脑子里想的关于他和这位临时助教的事，连说出来都是要打码的。一向最早完成离开的他留到了最后，直到同组想抱他大腿的同学哀嚎着去抄写其他人的数据。  
“是有哪里不清楚吗？”他印象中的洛夫伦那时的头发比现在长一点，更加蜷曲，搭在额头边，看起来显得年轻又无知。当洛夫伦发现他还留在那里，走过来对他微笑。  
“能麻烦您再讲一遍吗？”范戴克扫了一眼洛夫伦挂在教案边的学生卡，“我刚刚身体有些不适，所以……”  
“当然，我等会儿也没课，”洛夫伦在他身边坐了下来，低下头开始给他讲解，“花点时间弄懂总比一抄了之要好。”  
总之，范戴克记得当时的所有场景，洛夫伦的头发、微笑、身上的味道，书上的公式，实验室的温度，以及窗外初夏的蝉鸣。


	3. 3

蝉鸣3

那时从实验课上回过神来的范戴克觉得自己疯了（顺便一提“回过神”来的具体时间是在他当晚躺回床上的时候）。  
虽然这种年纪的雄性，可能莫名其妙对着一堵墙都能硬，但对着实验室的助教浮想联翩，还是一位同性的助教，事情就不是那么简单可以用青春期或者荷尔蒙之类的东西可以糊弄过去的。  
特别是对于一向理性的范戴克而言。尽管他在打探洛夫伦的情况时依旧维持着那种沉稳得近似无动于衷的表情，却还是在知道对方的东欧血统时不禁疑惑是不是自己受到了什么超出科学常识之外的影响。  
因为德扬.洛夫伦这个人，在他看来，真的没什么特别的。  
拿他那天下午讲课来说，内容讲得中规中矩，额外的话却有点多，有明显的话痨倾向；  
不同于范戴克性格的沉稳，他容易情绪外露，还有些冒失，偶尔笨拙——范戴克亲眼在地下停车场看到他磨蹭了半天才把车倒入车位；  
更别提心血来潮就把自己剃个秃瓢这种事（当然平心而论洛夫伦长得不赖）；  
所以理智的范戴克一项一项地罗列下来，大概有些沮丧地发现自己可能是无意中受到了滞后的某种性向认同混乱期的影响，为为期两个月的调查做出了翻过此页的判断，并自以为好心地给洛夫伦贴上了“幸福家庭的小孩”这种标签。  
此后的一年多，范戴克再也没有主动去关注过跟德扬.洛夫伦有关的任何消息。而他们的学院其实也不小，硬要比喻的话，就像一片海，他们像里面擦肩而过的浪花，一朵从不知道一朵曾经的暗潮汹涌，没有再次交集的机会。  
但生活就是充满了许多个没想到。  
那天上午，刚开始上大三的范戴克还在考虑提前保研要选哪位未来的老板，下午他就在球场遇到了穿着学院院队球衣踢球的洛夫伦。  
“嘿，同学！”他望着洛夫伦一脸傻笑地朝他挥手，发型不再是秃瓢，而是长长了沾了些汗水有些软绵绵地搭在额头，“谢谢啦，那足球！”  
滞后的某种性向认同混乱又不期而至。  
为什么没人告诉范戴克这是一种慢性症状？  
范戴克大力起脚，绝对不是为了掩盖某种恼羞成怒或者心慌意乱，顺带一提，这对他来说是比较陌生的两种情绪。上一次出现，大概还是在他父亲执意要开车送他去打工地点的时候。  
然后，他就望着洛夫伦大声朝他致谢，同时伸出长腿把他踢过去的足球停下，那是个不错的停球，洛夫伦又朝他傻笑了一下。  
第二天范戴克就选定了尤尔根.克洛普。认识的人感叹他果断的同时，也猜测着他早就为自己的前途做好了规划。但只有范戴克知道，一切规划，都突然有了一个称不上符合理智的前提。  
另一个位很看好他的教授还私下约见了范戴克一次，谁知中途就被闻讯而来的尤尔根打断，并且被这位过于热情的教授拉到了自己的一间实验室，美名其曰先过来熟悉。  
踏入实验室之后的第一眼，他就看到了撑着下颔懒洋洋地用嘴唇架笔的洛夫伦。双眼无神，带着明显的黑眼圈，对外界的变化毫无反应也无兴趣。  
范戴克在心里翻出了尘封了一年多的那份调查报告，改掉了当初的结论。  
他喜欢德扬.洛夫伦。

“太冰了，”洛夫伦满意地舔了舔自己喝过冷饮后冰凉的嘴唇，“抱歉没有下一场啦，明天又得干活啦。倒是你，才大三，现在也没有就业压力，暑假这么早跑回来太浪费了。”  
“那你那个时候在干什么？”范戴克跟着洛夫伦一起站起身，离开了冷气十足的咖啡店，一下子被扑面而来依旧残留着热度的夜风包围。  
夜深的时候，旧学生公寓附近没什么人和车辆往来，安静的只有蝉鸣。  
“在海边度假，晒了一身时髦的肤色，”洛夫伦笑了起来，他的眼睛总是显得柔软，“姑娘们都来问我去哪儿了，天知道我可能差点得了热射病。”  
“你确定你分得清中暑和热射病？”范戴克忍不住调侃，“就像你分得清新舍友和抢劫犯。”  
“嘿！”洛夫伦徒劳地解释着，“第一，我真的不知道有人要搬进来；第二，不是冒犯你，但我真的有点被吓到了，在那种情况下；第三……”  
“有点？”范戴克追问。  
“呃，”洛夫伦有些条件反射地回看了范戴克一眼，“你那个，让我误会了。而且你看起来，就是一副，老子不好惹的拽样。”  
“哪个？”范戴克有些莫名。  
“这样说有点不礼貌，”洛夫伦在对方的盯视中深刻地体会到了两人之间身高的差距，他认为自己绝对没有退缩的意思，都是身高的原因，“就是，眼睛下面的……”  
“你说这个痣吗？”洛夫伦刚端过冷饮还冰凉的手指突然被范戴克的手掌拉过去，点在了对方眼睛下面那块薄软的皮肤上。  
“呃，抱歉。”洛夫伦只好老老实实解释，“我把你误会成了帮派分子。”  
“没关系，我第一次替帮里做事的时候弄的。”  
两人静默了一会，手还牵在一起。  
“你刚刚才说这是个痣！”洛夫伦推了范戴克一把，差点把这大块头推倒，“你以为我会信？！”  
范戴克依旧是那副一本正经的模样，“是你自己黑帮片看多了。”


	4. 4

蝉鸣4

从老板克洛普那儿回到实验室，范戴克初次目睹了他的团队伙伴们集体摸鱼的罕见景象。  
离门口最近的是阿诺德，他正在边用手机边乖乖点头，范戴克路过他身边的时候还听到他说，“先这样吧，妈妈，我下周末就回家啦，再见，好的，我会记得好好擦防晒。你不用每次都提醒我这个。”  
而罗伯逊和洛夫伦则在挤眉弄眼地讨论着一看就跟目前项目没关系的话题。  
“在聊什么，昨天《爱岛》谁被淘汰了？”范戴克放下背包。  
“我们可没有那些师兄那么爱看这没节操的节目，”罗伯逊举起双手示意自己清白，“我们只是在讨论一个现在没法儿有正解的问题。”  
“什么？”范戴克的语气里可听不出有多少好奇。  
“每次下雨都会聊类似的东西，”阿诺德走过来敲了敲桌子，“好了，谁想喝咖啡或者茶？”  
“我还不困。”罗伯逊摆手拒绝，范戴克也摇了摇头。  
“摩卡，谢谢。”洛夫伦举手。  
“你不要零食吗？”阿诺德疑问道。  
“我得保持身材……”可惜洛夫伦的坚定随着阿诺德离门口的距离越来越近而惨遭瓦解，“好吧我想吃妙脆角拜托了！”  
其他人非常不给面子地笑出了声。  
“所以我说，你要尊重苏格兰式的审美。”罗伯逊不忘补刀，“想想我们历史上的名人，你们知道的，华莱士，杰拉德.巴特勒，很帅吧。”  
两个非苏格兰人也表示无法否认。  
“亚当师兄还说自己要是出名了就让巴特勒去演他，”罗伯逊趁机安利着家乡历史，“但是华莱士，可不是那个好莱坞的样子，好吗，历史上他两米多高，一个屁就能把电影里那家伙蹦走。”  
“但姑娘们都喜欢巴特勒和好莱坞的那种，”洛夫伦摊手，“不喜欢一个爱放屁的家伙，就算他的身高合适去打篮球也不行。”  
“原来话题不是苏格兰历史或者好莱坞电影，”范戴克算是抓住了重点，“姑娘，对吗？”  
“聪明人，”罗伯逊又补充，“顺带一提你要去打篮球可别找隔壁实验室的萨拉赫做队友。”  
两个人又是一阵大笑。  
缓过来后，罗伯逊继续说，“刚好，我们也需要你来讨论一下。”  
“我看还是不了，”范戴克欲擒故纵道，“过了五分钟我还是摸不到你们议题的边。”  
“别这样嘛，”洛夫伦拍了拍范戴克的肩膀，“我也想听你的看法。”  
“自恋，”罗伯逊唾弃，“好了，维吉尔，你可以就德扬.洛夫伦先生在女士们眼中是否可爱迷人自由发表看法。”  
“……”范戴克认真逐词理解了一下，“呃？”  
“最近每到下雨时节总是会有这样使人忧郁的问题，”阿诺德拎着从楼下自动贩卖机里取出的下午茶回来了，“你就对失恋的人善良点吧。”  
“明明是单恋未遂。”罗伯逊被洛夫伦扔了一个没有杀伤力的小型抱枕。  
“抱歉，”洛夫伦看到范戴克的表情，觉得他可能对这种私人话题没有兴趣，毕竟他们才刚认识没多久，“拉你瞎聊这种八卦。”  
“毕竟我现在跟你一起住，”范戴克耸耸肩表示不介意，“听起来是喜欢的人不是单身了？”  
“也不是特别喜欢，”洛夫伦挠挠头，“只是觉得自己好像被比下去了，不够帅之类的。”  
“你好歹先得让人家知道你喜欢她才能被拿来对比。”阿诺德毫无顾忌，一针见血。  
“现在也没意义了，”洛夫伦一副聊完吃完就回去好好做事的模样，“喂谁把我的妙脆角吃掉那么多？”  
“我觉得你还是挺好看的，之前因为看了照片才选跟你合租。”范戴克的语气听起来轻描淡写，他的视线也在一堆桌面上的文稿上，但接下来的疑问句在罗伯逊和阿诺德听起来就好像《教父》里“我将给你一个无法拒绝的条件”那样认真又吓人，“对吧？”  
“是啊，”罗伯逊忍住去摸竖起汗毛的冲动，“简直霹雳无敌帅炸天。”  
洛夫伦知道自己又被一本正经地耍了。  
因为下雨，院队的训练被推到明天，这给了那些想拉范戴克进院队的人更多的时间跟他接触。  
“他才大三，”洛夫伦忍不住提醒，“多的是除了实验室和足球场以外的地方去。”  
“别这么小心眼儿，德扬，”萨拉赫笑他，“你依然是我们球队最好的后卫，不会抓你去坐板凳的。”  
“嘿，我喜欢跟他一起踢球，好吗？”洛夫伦认真解释道。  
“知道你照顾新人。”萨拉赫有些敷衍地拍拍他，然后继续在吃完自己的晚饭之前追问范戴克，“所以你要加入吗？”


	5. 5

蝉鸣5

回来的有些晚。洛夫伦做好了轻手轻脚潜入公寓的打算，却在走到楼下时发现公寓的灯还亮着。这有悖于他关于范戴克按时作息的认知。  
旧公寓不大，一打开门就能毫无遮挡地直接看到在那划出的一角叫厨房的区域里站着范戴克。  
“饿了？”洛夫伦自己没有做饭的习惯，所以厨房对他来说算是形同虚设，穿在范戴克身上的围裙更是从没用过，“帕丁顿熊——围裙不错，其实你可以打电话让我捎点什么你吃的。”  
“你今天也不早。”范戴克看着洛夫伦走过来，到水槽边给自己倒了一杯水。  
“喔，我可不知道弄个夜宵还要动用烤箱啊，”洛夫伦才后知后觉厨房的设备和其他用具已经被使用起来，他吸吸鼻子，“很香。”  
“香橙烤鸭。”范戴克给出答案。  
“法国菜，这个夜宵太隆重了吧？”洛夫伦笑了起来，模样有些奸诈，“我猜不是一人份的。”  
“嗯哼。”范戴克耸耸肩，依旧保持着严肃的表情盯着运作中的烤箱。  
洛夫伦早已经笑嘻嘻地伸手拿过切好的橙瓣吃了一块，“甜。哦，对了，我也给你带了个小礼物。很适合现在的你，熊大厨。”  
接过一个黄色的塑料盒，范戴克发现里面是个捧着咖啡杯的帕丁顿熊钥匙扣。  
“很可爱吧，不过我还是喜欢奇趣蛋里的那些东西多一点。”又吃了一块橙瓣。  
“你那么晚喝没问题？”范戴克知道他上次点的是无咖啡成分的饮料。  
“还行，这些对我没什么影响，”洛夫伦耸耸肩，“之前去做胃镜，口含麻醉药也对我不起效果。”  
范戴克拆开盒子把玩了一会儿那个帕丁顿熊。  
“回来有点晚我还担心吵到你，”洛夫伦看着快要走到头的烤箱倒计时，“不过Mo你也知道的，也很久没跟他一起喝咖啡了。”  
“我听说他之前换了导师。”范戴克把钥匙扣细心收好，开始找隔热手套。  
“唔，没错，”洛夫伦想到范戴克目前其实还存在改变可能的情况，连忙开始滔滔不绝安利起了自家的导师和资源，“毕竟我们这边氛围棒、设备多、经费足、项目好、老大牛……你如果有什么打算，直接说出来老大也会为你着想，大家都会照顾师弟，绝对放心。”  
“这一口气下来，节奏感还挺强的。”范戴克点评。  
“习惯性话多。”洛夫伦倒是颇有自知之明，“我喜欢的，我总是忍不住想多说点。”  
“我总觉得……”范戴克找到了隔热手套，“你好像还在相信我这儿是个泪痣纹身。”  
“什么鬼……”洛夫伦莫名其妙。  
“太拘谨了，而你本来又不是这样。”范戴克耸耸肩，“再声明一下，以免误会。”  
“因为你看起来真的……严肃。”洛夫伦同时在心里暗暗补充“而且一看就不好惹”，“但我现在知道啦，会跟我分享香橙烤鸭的肯定不会是什么坏人。”  
范戴克慢悠悠戴上隔热手套，“说到底美食比咖啡更能改善情绪。”  
“这么明显？我觉得我现在的情绪已经被明显改善。”洛夫伦笑了起来。直到烤箱响了几声，范戴克才打开它。  
“真香。”只是洛夫伦还没来得及夸赞，就被范戴克叫去拿餐具。  
“虽然有点破坏氛围，我也绝对不是偷懒不想洗，”洛夫伦掏出两副金属刀叉和一次性餐盘，“只是整间房子里的餐具只有这些了。”  
“所以你也会用你画着猫和老鼠的马克杯喝红酒？”  
“我记得柜子里有几个玻璃杯，”洛夫伦讪笑一下，“至少也是透明的。但说真的，这个事情，不是我要责怪你，真的不是哦，你得早点告诉我，也许除了餐具我还能租套好点的衣服来吃。”  
红酒最后被倒在洛夫伦洗了半天都不怎么透明的玻璃杯里。唯一欣慰的是据洛夫伦所知这间房子里从来没有住过生物或者化学专业的学生。  
“好吧，我的确是有点在意啊，”喝了几杯洛夫伦对着范戴克早就失去了“拘谨”的概念，“我真不喜欢被人否定的感觉。”  
“特伦特不是说对方连你喜欢她都不知道吗？”范戴克试图做一个称职的树洞，“你想中奖，也好歹先买个彩票吧。”  
“对男生来说，真要靠告白才能确定对方喜不喜欢你，那才完蛋，”洛夫伦从一次性餐盘上叉了片鸭肉，“虽然早点知道也一样悲惨。”  
“我只是想知道，维吉尔，”洛夫伦言语模糊间也不忘精准地用叉子叉走范戴克盘子里的鸭肉，边吃边问，“我真的那么糟糕吗？”  
“也许她只是没恰好跟我一样认识你。”范戴克把盘子推了推。


	6. 6

蝉鸣6

“也许她只是没恰好跟我一样认识你。”范戴克把盘子推了推。  
洛夫伦只是继续吃着几片鸭肉，表情好笑地看着对方。  
“干嘛这表情？”范戴克有些奇怪。  
“你这话说得好像，”洛夫伦叉完最后一片肉和橙瓣，因此可以空出手来用手势表达自己，“按小鸡电影里边的发展，我们就得来个拥抱或者狂亲了。”  
夏夜的老旧学生公寓突然出现了很多杂音，比如旧冰箱压缩机的轰鸣，比如水管的抽搐声，比如外面树丛不断的蝉叫。  
“咳，”洛夫伦站起来，感受到被填满的肚子的肿胀，“吃完啦，我来收拾吧，你早点休息。”  
感谢一次性餐盘，洛夫伦所需要做的也只是把范戴克洗完的叉子和玻璃杯以及其它不多的厨具接过来抹干而已。挤在洗碗槽边的期间他们听了一个夜间电台，放着谁都听不太懂的法语歌，偶尔两个人因为其中奇怪的发音笑了几次。  
退到浴室之后的洛夫伦瞄了眼镜子里发红的脸，想着红酒的后劲有点大。接着就在猜测究竟是自己太自恋还是维吉尔的意图本身就如此明显。  
“也许她只是没恰好跟我一样认识你。”他小声重复着这句话，心不在焉地脱着衣服，认真的吗？他想，维吉尔究竟在想些什么？接着又有些懊恼自己一如既往的嘴快，如果维吉尔真的一把把自己从桌子那头拽过去，他怀疑自己有没有抵抗的能力，如果他跟维吉尔打起来，到底有没有胜算——很微弱，毕竟体格导致的力量上的差距是致命的……  
值得庆幸的是，这次他在把自己打湿之前意识到自己并没有拿浴巾和换洗睡衣。  
穿回牛仔裤，弯腰抬头间，洛夫伦在自己带有酒味的呼吸中有些目眩。吸了吸鼻子，他赤着上身和脚想要快点把缺失的洗漱装备拿回来。  
正把厨房垃圾分类完的范戴克回头就看到蹑手蹑脚走到一半的洛夫伦。露出来的宽阔肩膀和收在牛仔裤的细腰很漂亮，配上他被发现时一瞬间的迷惘和无辜表情，让范戴克忍不住想捉弄他，“二十镑。”  
“啊？”洛夫伦用了一秒反应，接着恨不得把手里的换洗衣服和浴巾砸过去，“当初给你二十镑就是买你闭嘴的！”  
“别扔，”范戴克靠近了些，基于身高和其它因素使得洛夫伦不由往浴室门口退了几步，“别，大不了我下次也从浴室出来给你二十镑。”  
基于酒精等缘故，洛夫伦又花了大概一秒多的时间来理解这句话的意思，本来按他的性格会顺着玩笑闹下去，这个时候他却只能涨红了脸，也顾不上说点什么，直往浴室走，如果不是范戴克顺手帮他打开浴室门，他可能就把那同样老旧的门直接撞开。  
他绝对有那个意思！洛夫伦背靠浴室门，酒意开始退去。他是自恋，但他也对别人的态度非常敏感。维吉尔干嘛呢？他想掩面大叫。同时内心又暗暗地对获得对方的喜欢而沾沾自喜。他喜欢被人肯定，喜欢被欣赏，喜欢被爱——特别是对于来自维吉尔这样优秀的人——洛夫伦很清楚。但这也还是太奇怪了！  
热水打在洛夫伦身上的时候他还在想，从被喜欢的原因到怎么应付对方的态度，甚至猜测，与维吉尔接吻的话，他是否会排斥……  
想到最后他都快笑得不能动了——这里也有酒精的因素。换上舒适的睡衣，洛夫伦伸了个懒腰，把刚刚所有在脑海中的想象都推到一边。喜欢有时候不需要明言，正如他之前和那个女孩，彼此心照不宣之间就结束了一段还没有正式开始的感情——虽然看起来只是他单方面的。唯一让他好奇的是维吉尔是那种跟他完全不同的人，他的那种从容不迫让洛夫伦欣赏而又莫名有些畏惧。  
头顶浴巾走出浴室的洛夫伦体验到了一丝夏夜的凉意。维吉尔给他在公共区域留了一盏灯罩早就不知所踪的落地灯，以及小半盘橙瓣。他不由自主边擦着长长不少的短发边走过去。  
橙瓣很甜。


End file.
